Nothing happens unless first a dream
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker and Debbie plays Truth or Dare. A third person shows up and things get more interesting!


**Nothing happens unless first a dream.**

_By Miss P_

_Summary: Miss Parker and Debbie plays Truthor Dare. A third person shows up and things get more interesting_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story and I'm not getting paid for writing it._

* * *

"Thank you Miss Parker, I didn't know anyone else who could watch Debbie for me," Broots gave the woman in front of him a appreciative look.

"I'm sure there won't be any problems," Miss Parker said.

"No, and I know the rules, right Miss Parker?" Debbie said, remembering the first time she'd been at Miss Parker's house.

Broots gave her a confused look.

"Oh don't ask," Miss Parker said quickly.

"No Daddy, we'll be fine," Debbie assured.

"Okay sweetie," Broots said, he turned to Miss Parker. "Take care of her," he said.

"I will." She watched Broots walk up to his car, then she closed the door and looked at the young girl. Debbie met her look.

"What are we gonna do now? I wanna play something!"

Miss Parker smiled. "Take it easy girl, you're gonna be here for three days. I think we should get something to eat now," she said.

"Okay, but can we play truthor dare after dinner?" Debbie gave Miss Parker a pleading look.

Miss Parker sighed. "Alright!" she said, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

When they'd finished dinner, the girls placed themselves in the living room. Miss Parker gave the young girl a smile.

"You start!"

Debbie smiled happily, making herself comfortable in the couch.

"Truth or dare Miss Parker?" she asked, still smiling, as Miss Parker seemed to think.

"Truth," Miss Parker finally answered, thinking a child's questions would be sweet and innocent.

"Are you in love with someone?" Debbie asked.

"Well... I'm... that's..." Miss Parker started, not knowing if she should tell the kid the truth or not.

"It's okay, it's just us. And we have to tell the truth remember!" Debbie said in her childish voice. She gave Miss Parker a pleading look.

Miss Parker smiled uncertainly. "Yes, I am..." she said in a low voice. "Your turn!" she quickly changed the subject.

"Truth!" Debbie said.

"Okay, if you could change one thing about yourself, what would that be?"

Debbie was quiet a while as she was thinking. "I want to be like you," she answered.

Miss Parker smiled sadly. "You're perfect as you are Deb," she said softly. And Debbie gave her a big smile in return.

"My turn, what do you choose?" Debbie asked.

"I think I'll say... Dare!"

"Okay... you are gonna call the first person in your phonebook and say..." Debbie started but was cut off by Miss Parker.

"The first person in my phonebook is your father Debbie," she said sceptically.

Debbie seemed surprised for a while, than she smiled. "And say... you only wanted to hear if he's alright!" she finished.

Miss Parker grabbed her cell phone and dialled Broots' number.

"You're gonna pay for this, young girl," she whispered while she was waiting for an answer.

"Hi Broots. No, everything is okay. Yes... I just wanted to hear if you were alright," Miss Parker said sweetly. She glared at Debbie who was giggling as she talked.

"Yes, take care of yourself too Broots. See you on Monday," Miss Parker hung up and gave Debbie a challenging look.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Coward!"

Debbie tried to give Miss Parker an evil look but started to laugh instead. Miss Parker couldn't help but smile. She really liked Debbie, she was a great kid.

"So Deb, is there anyone you like?" she asked with a smile.

Debbie smiled. "Yeah! It's a boy in school! But he's kind of mean to me..." she added with a sad sigh.

Miss Parker gave her an encouraging smile. "I'll teach you how to deal with him later," she said and Debbie looked happier again.

"Dare!" Miss Parker said before Debbie had time to ask.

Debbie was just about to talk when Miss Parker's phone rang. Miss Parker picked it up and looked at the number in the display.

"It's Jarod."

"Let me answer!" Debbie almost screamed. "Please!" she begged.

Miss Parker gave her a suspicious look. Why did the kid want to talk to Jarod? She sighed and gave her the phone.

"Don't do anything crazy now," she warned. Debbie looked at her for a while. She really seemed nervous! She smiled and flipped the phone open.

"Miss Parker's phone, this is Debbie!" she said proudly.

"You seem surprised!" Debbie laughed. "Yes, Miss Parker is taking care of me for the weekend! We're playing truth or dare!"

Debbie gave Miss Parker a quick look while she was listening to Jarod.

"You know what?" she continued. "It would be much funnier if you were here. Miss Parker wants you to be here. Yes! She said that! I swear! Please you said you were in town, please come!"

After talking a while, Debbie hung up and handed the phone back to Miss Parker. ¨

"It seems like we'll get some company!" she said with an excited laugh.

Miss Parker just shook her head.

"I can't let Jarod be here, I have to take him to the Centre if he actually dares to show up. I'm sorry Debbie, but that's my job," she said sadly.

"Yes you can, it's only for a while. The Centre won't find out! Besides that's what you really want isn't it?"

Miss Parker couldn't help but smile. The kid was really brave. And she was surprised she actually knew what she wanted. How could she know so much about her?

"I'm not gonna answer that. And Jarod wouldn't be stupid enough to come here, he wouldn't..." Miss Parker was cut off by a dark voice behind her. Startled, she turned her head.

"I wouldn't... what?" Jarod asked with a smirk.

"I told you he would come!" Debbie laughed.

"So we're gonna play or what?" Jarod asked.

"I don't think so, this game is over," Miss Parker snarled. "I'm taking you to the Centre."

Debbie walked up to Miss Parker and took her hand in hers. She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Let him stay, just for this time. Please," she whispered.

Miss Parker sighed. "Fine!" she turned to Jarod again.

"Remember it's only temporary. When Broots comes to pick Debbie up, you're out of here!" she said.

"That's a deal," Jarod smiled, walking up to the couch and sitting down next to Miss Parker.

"I was planning on staying for a couple of hours actually, but if you want me to stay for the weekend, I'd love to," he smirked.

"I didn't... I thought you meant..." Miss Parker cut herself off as she couldn't come up with anything smart to say. Debbie giggled.

"Oh don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch, unless you want me in your bed too," Jarod taunted.

"Just shut up okay!" Miss Parker snapped. "Debbie start with a question," she said and Debbie immediately turned to Jarod.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

"Okay... let's see... do you have feelings for Miss Parker?"

Jarod smiled. "Yes," he answered, noticing the stunned look Miss Parker gave him.

"Do you love her?" Debbie asked excited.

"Hey, one question at time, young lady," Jarod smiled.

Debbie sighed. "Okay, your turn."

"So Parker, is the reason you never managed to catch me... because you can't, or because you don't want to?" Jarod asked, praying she would tell the truth.

Miss Parker sighed. "Because I don't..." she started, but stopped as she realized Jarod never asked truth or dare. She smiled.

"I don't have to answer that, you never asked me, so I think I'll say dare instead," she said with a look of triumph.

Jarod looked disappointed. But suddenly he started to smile. "That's even better! Kiss me." He started to laugh as he saw Miss Parker's shocked look.

"Forget it wonderboy," she said through clenched teeth.

"You have to."

Miss Parker just glared at him.

"Than you have to answer the question," Jarod said, already knowing what she would have said. The – because I don't... – said it all!

"Fine!" Miss Parker moved closer to Jarod and placed a kiss on his lips. Slowly she pulled away, not able to take her eyes off him.

"That was nice," Jarod smiled. Unconsciously Miss Parker smiled back at him. When she realized what she was doing she immediately stopped.

"I wish I could say the same," she snarled quickly moving away. But she couldn't stop looking at him. That kiss brought back so many feelings, feelings she didn't remember having.

Jarod hardly heard Miss Parker's question to Debbie. All he could think of was her lips against his. He'd longed for that kiss ever since their first as kids at the Centre.

Jarod was brought back from his thoughts as Debbie let out a little scream. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I knew it!" Debbie said, looking at Miss Parker with joy written all over her face.

"Ehm, I didn't hear that question..." Jarod said dumbly.

Miss Parker stared at him. Than she smiled slightly. Part of her was relieved, another part disappointed. When she finally managed to confess, he didn't hear her...

"I asked Miss Parker earlier if she was in love, and she said yes! So I asked her if the one she loves... is you!" Debbie explained.

Jarod's eyes widened. He looked at Miss Parker.

"And the answer was?" he asked, almost holding his breath.

Miss Parker didn't know what she was going to say. Maybe it was better if he didn't know the truth. But if she lied and said no, Debbie would tell him. So she really didn't have a choice anymore.

"Yes," she whispered, glancing at Jarod.

"Oh my god!" Jarod smiled. He quickly moved closer to Miss Parker and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too! I always have!"

Miss Parker pulled away after a while, she took Jarod's hand and squeezed it.

"I really love you. But it doesn't mean we can be together, I mean, there's nothing I would want more. But the Centre wouldn't allow it... you have to leave before I..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off. She quickly wiped away a tear that slowly found its way down her cheek.

Jarod was just about to talk when Debbie stood up. "I don't want to disturb I'll go to my room," she said.

Jarod nodded. "Sweet dreams Deb," he said softly.

Debbie started to walk.

"Wait! I'll go with you," Miss Parker gave Jarod a long look before following the child upstairs.

* * *

"Goodnight sweetie," Miss Parker carefully tucked the girl in. When she was finished, she placed a soft kiss on Debbie's forehead.

"I don't want you to be sad Miss Parker," Debbie suddenly said.

"What?" Miss Parker whispered.

Debbie sat up in her bed. "You are crying," she stated, giving Miss Parker a sad look.

"No... I'm fine," Miss Parker lied.

"Do you wanna talk?" Debbie asked, gesturing for Miss Parker to sit down next to her.

Hesitating, Miss Parker sat down on the bed.

"I don't know what to do, I love Jarod, but I can never be with him the way I want to. You see... it's complicated," she started.

"I understand. I know about the Centre, that your job is to return him to them." Debbie said.

"Yeah, all I have of him are dreams. And there will never be anything more than that... maybe it's my destiny to be alone," Miss Parker said sadly, wiping away the tears that were slowly running down her cheeks.

Debbie took Miss Parker's hand in hers, trying her best to offer some comfort.

They sat like that for a while.

"You know..." Debbie started. "Nothing happens unless first a dream,"

Miss Parker turned her head to look at her. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"That if you really love Jarod. It doesn't have to be a dream, if you want it bad enough, you'll find a way to be together. I just want you to be happy Miss Parker," Debbie said, squeezing her hand.

Miss Parker was quiet for a long time. "You're right, thank you sweetie," she finally said.

Debbie smiled slightly. "He's waiting for you. Talk to him," she said softly.

Miss Parker nodded. "I will"

* * *

Jarod was still sitting in the couch, staring into space. Maybe she wouldn't come back. And he wasn't sure if he should go up to her or not. The fact that she had confessed her feelings for him was amazing. But she was right, even though he refused to admit it. How would they be able to be together? The Centre would never allow it. They could run away together, but they wouldn't be safe anywhere. He didn't want anything more than to live his life with Miss Parker in it, and he would do anything to convince her they could. But the truth is he wasn't sure he was right.

"Jarod."

Jarod looked up as he heard her voice. Without saying anything she slowly walked to sit next to him. For a while they just sat there in silence.

"I didn't think you would come," Jarod said in a low voice.

"Me neither, but Debbie made me realize I can't walk away from the things I want most. She said – 'Nothing happens unless first a dream', and... I've dreamt of you... us... for so long, I don't want to dream anymore," Miss Parker said, looking straight into Jarod's brown eyes.

"Parker, I'm... are you sure?" Jarod asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, if you want it as much as I do, I want to find a way to be together. I don't care about the Centre anymore, I'm not gonna let them ruin my life," Miss Parker said.

Jarod smiled. "Of course I want to!" he said. "I don't know how, but we'll find a way. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again, I swear to you baby. For all these years, I just wanted to love you, to be there for you. Even though you never let me, I always did everything I could to protect you," Jarod confessed.

Miss Parker looked at him with sad eyes.

"We'll find all the answers we've been looking for, I promise you. We can do anything as long as we stay together, I will help you get through this Mirah," Jarod said tenderly.

Unable to speak, Miss Parker just looked at him. Tears were brimming in her eyes, slowly slipping down her cheeks. His words had touched her so deep down inside, and she knew he really spoke from his heart.

Without saying anything, Jarod took Miss Parker in his arms, holding her tight.

"I love you forever Mirah," he whispered.

Miss Parker sighed happily. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest. Maybe Debbie was right, if she really wanted it – it doesn't have to be a dream anymore...

**: The End :**


End file.
